The Wrath of Hogwarts
by Paint Brush
Summary: Erm...some dark wizard's going for a power trip. Souls are lost...stuff like that. :) Disclaimer: Characters (except for dark wizard) belongs to JK, not me. I forgot to put it IN the story. :)


A/N: This just came from the top of my head, on a Saturday morning. :) I thought of the title, and thought it sounded cute. So I made a story from it! Read and review, please. I'd like to know what you think of it.   
Paint Brush  
  
  
font size=5 The Wrath of Hogwarts /font  
  
font color=blue The wizard sat, watching through what looked like a desk. He was watching Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Albus Dumbledore, one of the magical realm's best wizards, taught. Watching the school, he realized a dark shape was floating above it, and the ground was slightly shaking, and the wizard smiled. His workers had done the job well.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione (who were in their sixth year) were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, accompanied by Ginny. Ron and Hermione were playing wizard chess, and Hermione was losing. Harry and Ginny occasionally pointed out some moves that either Ron or Hermione could use. Suddenly, they felt a little rumble. The Commons suddenly quieted, feeling an atmosphere of hatred and cruelty. The room had suddenly seemed darker, too. The noise level gradually rose, and the students ignored that disturbance. Ron and Hermione continued playing chess.   
"I wonder what that was," wondered Hermione, after her knight was taken, "It certainly wasn't normal."  
"I know," added Ginny, "Did you realize how dark the room went? It was almost like some dark force had entered the room!"  
"Not to mention the ground shook," Harry put in, wiping his glasses.  
Ron looked up from the chessboard. "So what are you hinting at? You think someone's up to something? Your turn, Hermione, I ate your castle." He added, grinning broadly. Hermione sighed, looked out the window once more, and faced the chessboard.  
  
It was time for lunch. Everyone walked to the Great Hall, hungry and ready to eat. For the second time that day, the ground rumbled and shook, and the room turned dark. Five seconds of silence followed, then the Great Hall was filled with scared complaints, whispers and cries of "What was that all about?" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, forming a silent agreement. Something was definitely up, about and wrong with the school. Harry took this chance to peak at the Slytherins, to see their reaction. It turned out that the Slytherins were as afraid and surprised as everyone else, or they appeared to be. Even Draco Malfoy seemed shocked. His hair was slightly ruffled, like he had just shook his head violently, looking about, and his eyes were wide. Catching Harry's eye, he squinted, raised one eyebrow, then ran his hand through his hair. Hermione suddenly giggled, and Harry turned his attention to her, as Draco looked away.  
"What?" he asked, shocked by her sudden light behavior.  
"You!" she replied, gurgling with giddiness, "You and Malfoy! You two are just…just…" and fainted as she trailed off.  
Mouth dropping in surprise, Harry stared at her unconscious figure on the floor. Ron sidled up to him and announced,   
"I think there's some sort of…What's with you, Harry? You seem like you've just seen Malfoy belly dancing!" exclaimed Ron. Then he noticed Hermione on the floor. "What happened to her? You just let her…fall? And lie down like that? What happened? Why did she faint?" Finally, Harry seemed to work his voice.   
"She started laughing about me and Malfoy, then she just fainted. And here she is. There." Ron looked puzzled.  
"You and Malfoy? Why would she laugh about a thing like that? By the way…did you see where she went about ten minutes before lunch? I couldn't find her!" Lifting Hermione up, they brought her to a table, and sat her in a chair.   
"No, I didn't, actually. I was wondering that myself, but she appeared for lunch, so I didn't ask her. Why? Do you think her brain was affected when she went wherever she went?"  
"Maybe. It's always a thought, but I'm not sure. Did you see her face as she went in here? It was…" Ron trailed off when the Great Hall brightened. At the front, Dumbledore and the other teachers sat, grave faced. "What do you think happened? Look at them! They're like…zombies!" It was true. The professors sat, not talking, not eating, and not drinking. They were alive, as they were breathing, but they weren't doing much more. Harry noticed there was a professor missing. He pointed this out to Ron, who said,  
"Well, I know it's not Snape. Hey…remember that time in our second year! We thought Snape was gone and it turned out he was behind us…! That was funny, actually." They laughed for a moment, then remembered their situation. Harry prodded Ron, and they took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "So…who is it? That's missing?" whispered Harry. Silence was echoing off the walls.   
"I'm not sure. Wait…it's Flitwick! Oh! I remember seeing him going off after Hermione! They were talking then they went off somewhere. Check the library?" Harry nodded, and after the two finished lunch, they walked briskly to the library trying not to look like they were up to something.  
  
The library, as usual, was quiet. But today, it seemed more than Madam Pince that kept the people quiet. Something about the atmosphere at Hogwarts kept everyone quiet that day. Many people could feel hatred and revenge in the air. Harry and Ron walked around in the library, occasionally asking students if they've seen Hermione or Professor Flitwick, to no avail.   
  
"I don't understand it!" cried Ron, "Where else would Hermione go?" Harry shrugged and looked helpless. "I don't know," he replied, "But has it ever occurred to you that they might not have gone by choice?" Ron stared.  
"You mean they were forced to go? Like someone put a spell or a charm on them?" Ron's voice was overflowing with sarcasm. "Oh yes, that will happen. Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in school, and Professor Flitwick, professor of Charms, got themselves charmed by some unknown force." Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised, but unnerved. "Okay," he muttered, "So it was a lousy thought. But still, no need to rub it in."  
"Sorry. I'm just…er…afraid…not for me. For Hermione, of course, not afraid for me." Smiling, Harry led the way back to the Common Room. Once there, they stopped smiling. "Woah," whispered Ron, "It's like a ghost town here. Not one person is here! Do you think they all fainted like Hermione? Or what-" Ron was cut off by a sudden gasp from Harry.  
"Look!" Harry yelled, looking out the window, "The people! Well, most of them anyway. Come here!" Ron obeyed and stepped next to Harry.  
"Wow. What do you think inspired them? At least Fred and George aren't here. They'd think it was a marvelous joke." Many students had filed into a long straight line, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. They moved at exactly the same time, as though on a trance. Left, right, left, right, went their feet.   
  
Running down the stairs, Harry and Ron arrived at the Great Hall. Maybe they could still catch one of the professors, and ask them what everything was about. They ran into Professor McGonagall. "Do watch where you are going, Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed when he bumped into her.   
"Sorry, Professor," he exclaimed, "But do you know what's going on? There's a line of people and they're just walking to the Forest!" McGonagall raised her eyebrows, and muttered something that they couldn't hear.  
"I'm sorry, what was that, Professor?" asked Harry, startled. Professor McGonagall was usually very sharp with replies. But McGonagall had already gone, walking away from them at a fast pace.   
  
"What is with everyone?" wondered Harry, "Why is everyone acting so strangely? And, by the way, where's Ginny?" Ron looked at Harry, eyes alive with thought.   
"Do you think," he started, "Someone's done something to the castle, I dunno, like charm it, or something, and turned it all dark? Let's go see Dumbledore!" So the pair rushed off, running to Dumbledore's office. Harry bumped into Draco on the way out.   
"Would you mind to keep your gitty face out of mine?" raged Draco.   
"Well, at least he's the same," commented Ron.  
"What do you mean, I'm the same? Of course I'm the same, Weasley!" Draco exclaimed, eyes unreadable, "I hate to ask, but have you seen anyone? As in anyone decent?"   
"No," replied Harry briskly, cutting Ron's words out, "We haven't seen anyone. We're going to Dumbledore's office right now to ask him about this." Nodding, Draco followed them.  
"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" asked Ron, wide-eyed. Draco lifted one eyebrow.  
"Do you think I'm going to let you know what's going on and ask you again? I'm coming, whether you like it, or not. I know it's not exactly a holiday for me."  
  
Arriving at Dumbledore's office, the three found they didn't have to crack the password. Dumbledore was coming out. Facing them, the professor glared.   
"What is it? Keep it quick, I'm busy."  
"Oh…erm, don't worry, Professor. We'll ask someone else." Replied Harry, suddenly cautious of his surroundings. Once alone, Ron asked,  
"Why didn't you ask him? What's wrong?"  
"You don't know, do you, Weasley?" mused Draco.  
"You stay out of this, Malfoy!" shouted Ron. Amused, Draco went on.   
"You think Dumbledore acts like this every day? He's obviously under some sort of stress or a spell or some dark arts charm." He smiled lazily and turned away, walking.  
"Malfoy!" said Harry, almost inaudibly. Draco turned and faced him. If he was surprised, he was hiding it very well.   
"Yes, Potter?"  
"I was thinking…"  
"Yeah, what was the occasion?" someone behind them joked. Harry and Ron swiveled around, facing Dean and Seamus.   
"Okay, everyone," announced Ron loudly, "Since so many people are here right now, I would like to announce that a great Dark Wizard is going to control Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you surrender, death is going to be painless, but shall you fight, you are going to face torture at its worse. So surrender now, and be gone with you!" Harry, Dean, Seamus and Draco faced each other, faces sheet white. Ron continued,  
"This great wizard has taken your dear Professors, your friends and classmates. He has turned who he has 'taken' against you, even this castle! Their souls are kept where you cannot reach. He will be out for YOUR blood and soul. Go away, never to return, yet he will not guarantee your safety. Flee for your life! The castle will be locked, closed, and hidden away at midnight tonight. If you do not leave by then, you shall face the wrath of Hogwarts!"  
Draco started to say cautiously,   
"Weasley, if this is your definition of a joke, I'd like to tell you it isn't very funny. So quit it out, will-"  
"BEWARE THE WRATH OF HOGWARTS!" shouted Ron, and everyone took a step back, ready to run.  



End file.
